Forum:New Wikia Format?
If users would head over to Sannse's page, you'll see an option possibly available to this wiki. Would our users be interested? Please post your beliefs. 13:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Support As the article states, this format is mandatory in the future. We should take on a beta form of the format while we are still relativly small so that when we are fully launched, we will already be comfortable with the format upon its official release. And to top things off, the format looks pretty nifty if you ask me. 00:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Support I also support for the exact same reasons above ;) Why not try it out while we can? Just got back from hols btw :D -- 11:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Wikia would have to decide what wikis will it be tested on after the closed beta is finished or near completion. The beta group is listed on the who have access to and the only other group are Wikia Staff that have the devcookie. 16:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) -I personally love the new format and looks beastly! However I know that you know..firstly the home page, you can hardly see the writing..Shouldn't you start experimenting with new colour scheme, skin etc to make it look awesome!. I can see the RS Wiki looks great with the new design 12:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :The RuneScape Wiki is using the default Oasis theme of the Wikia skin. There is some discussion of changing the look to be less, static. To change the look of a Wikia Wiki for the Wikia skin, a sysop must access to add a graphic wordmark, rather than the text wordmark we have now, and to easily change colours. The only reason why this wiki has the Carbon theme is because for almost 8 hours after the release of the ThemeDesigner, they had it where beta users could change the skin without the need for the sysop group right. This was unintended and resulted in me being locked out of further changes to the skin. Please note that once a change is made to the ThemeDesigner, it affects all users of this wiki. Use your personal for your preferences in this skin. 00:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ryan, I trust your ability to safely contribute changes to this wiki. If there are any changes we can make to better suit the new changes for this wiki, please simply let me know. As I am still not 100% familiar with all changes, and it appears you have a very deep understanding of wikia programming and the new changes, I would gladly introduce any changes you offer. 02:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If you haven't already began using the Wikia skin, on the 20th, all visitors will no longer see the Monaco skin as the default. On November 3rd, the skin will be gone altogether, so preparations must be made. The following MediaWiki pages need to be created/edited for the new skin: ::• Wiki-navigation, a limit of 4 headers and seven drop downs as the replacement for the sidebar. ::• Community-corner, this replaces the sitenotice (but remember it still works for Monobook-preferred users). ::• Wikia.css, because Common.css will never be called for this skin due to it being used mostly for Monaco operations over the majority of wikis (however Common.js will remain as Wikia.js will not be called/used by the skin). This will not use quite a bit of the code in Common.css for inconsistencies and/or violations against terms of use (haven't checked it thoroughly). ::• Outbound-screen-you-are-leaving, because this isn't just "Wikia." It's the Stellar Dawn Wiki. It should be replaced with "You are now leaving the Stellar Dawn Wiki. Register or login to skip this ad." The only time this is seen from was if you were not logged in and clicked an external link. ::That's all I can think of at the moment. Cheers. 04:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thank you. 15:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know yet what changes need to be made to the Common.css that cannot be placed in the Wikia.css. I'd like to copy it over soon. 16:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think it's important for all those interested in what these new changes means and what to look for should look http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Transition_guide here. This would apply to Stellar Dawn Administrators too. 15:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Well it's an interesting look. I think the only thing I miss is that the old look was made to fill the screen but that may be something i'll get used to. -- 22:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... 03:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've asked JoePlay to help out with the front page skin, using a detailed version of the concept art. This can be temporary if someone is able to find something more suiting for our needs. 03:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC)